Children of Hunters
by Luna Knyte
Summary: John knew the risk of hunting and that he one day may die and leave his boys to fend for themselves.But that day hasn't come yet and he be damned if it ever does.Follow him,the boys,&Bobby when they find a pair of kids who lost everyone in the good fight.


Title: The Children of Hunters

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Bobby & John

Rating: T (Beware of swears and some violence)

Summary: John knew the risk of hunting. He knew that in one hunt, one day, in a mere second, he could die and leave his children even more alone than what they already were. They were all they had. And he, John, was the adult. Their source of comfort and protection, the bread winner, and the head of the family. With him gone his children would be left to fend for themselves...to struggle. Struggle for shelter, food, and to stay together. Yeah there was always that threat, but he was a stubborn veteran who survived war and would be damned if he ever allowed that to happen to his boys...but what happens when they come across a pair of children who went through John Winchesters fears?

Chapter one: The Hunt

* * *

><p>It was late January and the family was on the move yet again in the middle of the night. Dean was driving the Impala, John riding shot gun since he had handed over the keys to his baby to his oldest for his 18th birthday, and Sam was knocked out in the backseat. They had just finished up a salt and burn in the Midwest and were now heading west. Destination? Sioux Falls, South Dakota to visit John's friend Bobby Singer.<p>

They had five hunts in a row and they decided they needed some time to rest up, but at the same time keep up their part on the good fight. It was really late though as they drove down the high way.

"Pull up to the next hotel you see, Dean," John said as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yes sir," Dean replied in a dead voice. He had been driving for hours and he was tired and sleepy.

"Need a brake son?" John asked as he saw Dean blink heavily in an attempt to blink away the sleepiness.

"No sir, I'm fine," Dean reassured. He wouldn't show his father any weakness. He could do anything, just like his father, especially drive his baby!

"Pull over Dean," John said.

"What? ! Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I know you're tired and I'd rather we get there in one piece," John said in a voice that didn't leave room for argument.

Dean sighed and pulled off the road and put his baby in park. Getting out and switching places John put the Impala in drive and started out again. He was about to start up a conversation with Dean after a few minutes passed when he heard soft snoring from the side. Dean was fast asleep. John shook his head as a small grin grazed his features. Using the rear-view mirror to look at his youngest, and then at his oldest, John's grin turned into a smile.

Some nights he wondered why he was still alive when Mary was dead. He wondered why he tried and why anything mattered anymore. Then he looks at his sons and all those questions were silently answered.

This world was infested with demonic and supernatural creatures that killed innocent people. The world wasn't the safe place he had grown up thinking it was. His children weren't safe...especially Sammy. He may not fully understand why they did the things they did, but quite frankly he didn't feel like explaining it either. Not because he didn't think Sam couldn't understand, because he could. Damn if his boy wasn't a genius. But more over because it would raise more questions. Questions about Mary and about the demon who might be after his youngest...he could bare to talk about his wife to his boy. Or about the dangers that were looming over his shoulders for just existing.

Lighting in the distance alerted John of the hotels that were coming up. Pulling into the parking lot John turned off the Impala and just sat there.

It was the middle of the night. There were no cars passing by, no costumers complaining or chatting, no one was arguing. It was a quiet night...It was one of those nights when there was no monsters, no demons, no evil...just them. Its times like these that John could almost fool himself into thinking that they were just on a road trip. Renting a room for the night because they had driven all night, not from a hunt, but from something normal, like camping or fishing. These nights were rare, and he liked to savor it as much as he could. Minutes passed, and all that was heard was the small nocturnal animals in the distance, the buzzing sound of the neon lights from the sign that had that one blinking letter, the wind here and there, and of course his boy's snores...well one of them anyway.

"Is everything okay dad?" Sam asked from the back seat. All sleep completely gone from his eyes. Alert and taking in his surroundings. After seeing that there was no danger and that they were in a motel Sam relaxed...a bit anyway.

John was proud to see Sam do all that, he was...really. But a little deep down it caused a pain in his gut. Sam, or Dean for that matter, shouldn't have to bee so paranoid so young...but in their line of work, if they weren't they'd get killed.

"Yeah Sammy. We're just gonna sleep here tonight and leave in the morning. Should reach Bobby's place tomorrow by dinner," John replied.

"Okay," Sam replied and got out of the car and got their stuff from the trunk. The sound of the door opening alerted Dean and was now awake looked around.

"Where are we?" Dean asked.

"Just our place for the night Dean," John said.

Dean nodded and wiped his eyes and headed down towards Sam to help him. Once enough of their stuff was with them they waited for their dad to get the room and they they ventured in. The rest of the night was uneventful.

The next morning the Winchester family left early in the morning. It was early enough that the the sun itself was barely rising.

Sam yawned from the backseat and then asked, "Are we waiting to get to Bobby's to eat or can we stop?"

"If we pass a diner on the way we'll stop Sammy," John said and he nodded.

Dean decided to play his tapes and the ride continues with Dean singing, Sam humming, and John tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along with the songs. A few hours later they stop at a diner and get their fill.

John was talking to the boys about the type of training he was thinking of giving them while they were at Bobby's. During this explanation someone burst into the diner and goes up to the owner who was taking orders.

"Damn it Stan, you can't just barge in like that. You'll give someone a heart attack boy!" the owner chided.

"Sorry gramps but I was just passing by the Smiths down the base of the hill, remember them?" the blonde teenager asked.

"Course I remember them. They're the ones that moved here around five months ago," the owner said.

"Well their kid disappeared all mysteriously a few weeks ago remember?" Stan asked.

"Yeah I remember. Poor kids...they were devastated. He was only seven years old. Did they find the kid?" the owner asked solemnly.

"There were a bunch of police near the river," Stan answered.

"Damn...the kid drowned?" the owner asked.

Stan shook his head, "No. Mark's dad, the sheriff, told us that the kid was left on the shore. He was dead though...but there was, like no reason for him to be. He was dry, untouched, _clean, _no wounds, no scratches...nothing!"

"That's weird. Maybe he was poisoned or something," the owner offered.

"That's that their going for. Their taking samples but..." Stan started.

"What?" the owner asked.

"It was weird where he was found," Stan said.

"Weird how?" the owner asked.

"The river shores are always covered with lots of grass that gets high enough to reach people's knees. The place the kid was left was bare. No grass, no weeds, no plants. Just a giant eerily perfect circle with him in the center. Plus with all the wild animals around, the cops find it weird he wasn't touched." Stan said.

"Well this just keeps getting weirder and weirder," the owner said.

John and the boys got up and walked back to the Impala.

"Are we looking into it?" Sam asked.

"Have to Sammy. Too weird to be left alone...this could be a vengeful spirit or something like it," Dean said.

"More like a woman in white to me. The kid was too young to piss off a spirit. It'd make more sense if it was a woman in white considering the kids age and that he was found near the river," John said.

"But this Stan guy said that he was dry...perfect besides the fact that he was dead, actually. It does sound more like a spirit than a woman in white," Sam said.

"We'll have to look at the family's history. They said they just moved here. Maybe they were running from something and it followed them here," John replied.

"Can a spirit kill without doing physical harm to the body like the way this guy described the kid?" Sam asked.

"I don't know tiger, but that's what we're going to find out." John said.

_**~*SUPERNATURAL*~**_

A fourteen year old ran as fast as she could, jumping behind a car to avoid the bullets that were being shot at her. Taking a gun her own backpack she carried on her back and loaded the clip and began to shoot back.

"Give up!" a gruff man's voice called out.

"Give me back my brother and I'll spare your sorry asses!" the girl called back.

"Never!" they yelled back.

The girl growled and stood from her hiding spot and shot out with accuracy and hit one of the three men chasing her. She hit one of them and the other charged at her. Her honey brown eyes glowed until they were gold. She began chanting in Latin and then black smoke escaped from their noses and mouths. Another had fallen and just before the last one fell she stopped and went over to him. Saying another few orders in Latin, her eyes still gold, the man remaining screamed in pain and clutched his head. She grabbed him by his hair and yanked him up.

"Pretty little meat suit you got yourself," she hissed out.

"Fuck you!" the man hissed.

"Where is he? Where's my brother!" the girl demanded.

"You'll never find him! Not until you pledge your undying loyalty!" the demon snarled.

"I found you, and I'm going to kill you. I will find my brother, and the other children you've kidnapped and I'll kill any bastard that gets in my way!" the girl declared.

"You'll die before the next full moon!" the demon said.

"Well between now and then I'm going hunting..." the girl said and her eyes blazed and the demon screamed in pain and then the body just fell limb.

_**~*SUPERNATUAL*~**_

Dean and Sam were waiting in the Impala while their father to finish talking to the family. Sam was helping Dean look through newspapers trying to find something.

"I think I found something Sammy," Dean said.

Looking up from his paper Sam asked, "What?"

"There have been some disappearances over the last couple of months. They all were boys, ages similar, seven, eight, and nine. Black hair and light eyes." Dean said

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And that's not all of it. They all seem to disappear around the same time and around the same place." Dean said.

"When and where?" Sam asked.

"In cycles coinciding with the full moon," Dean replied.

"Well that makes sense if its something supernatural. There are bound to be dozens of rituals that deal with the full moon, right?" Sam stated rather than asked.

"Right-o Sammy. And see the river over there," Sam followed the direction his brother was pointing and nodded, "That river goes on for miles. A little passed this little town and there is virtually nothing."

"Virtually?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...there's abandoned warehouses there. Lots of them. If you ask me, a pretty good place for demonic son's of bitches to hide and prey on little boys," Dean said.

The door to the Impala opened and John got into the passenger seat. "That's not all boys. I was just talking to the family. And that led me to another pair. A pair of foster parents who moved here after an incident."

"What type of incident?" Dean asked.

"Special services found a pair of kids that were rescued from a burning building. A boy and a girl. Brother and sister. They were separated and the girl was the boys world. Being too close to where he almost died and where he was separated from his sister the parents decided to move..." John explained.

"Okay...but where are the connections? This has potential to be supernatural but so far its just sounding like a federal case." Sam said.

"The boy claimed to have been having nightmares about _bad men._ Men wanting to kill his sister. His latest dream as about her being chased by men with black eyes." John said.

"Demons," Dean said.

Nodding John continued, "The parents also said that the boy and girl had some sort of...connection."

"What do you mean dad?" Dean asked.

"Telepathic from that they said. One night the boy used his window to escape. He left a note to his foster parents apologizing. Said that they were nice and all but not his real family and as long as he knew his sister was out there he knew that's where he belonged...after that particular incident, lots have followed. This is the boy from foster care," John said as he showed them a picture.

The picture was of a small boy, about eight years old. His skin was really pale, his hair was a dark black, but his eyes were a light brown. He was smiling and was being held. Almost protectively by a girl. She was almost five or so years older than him. She had long black hair, same as his, but because hers was longer it was seen as curly. They had the same eyes and the same skin. Though as he smiled she didn't her eyes were alert and her arm around him kept him close to her, as if someone would take him away from her. They were beautiful children.

"Who are they?"

_**~*SUPERNATURAL*~**_

The girl wrapped a bandage around her wound from earlier. Her brother was close, she could feel it. Using her powers she levitated the medicine bottle to her and took to tablets of pain killers. She had messed up and let the feds catch and separate them, and now demons had her brother...

She punched the wall in anger. The vibrations caused something to fall from the mirror she was using to inspect her body and her wounds. Picking up the item she found it was a picture of her and her brother.

"I'll find you Nicky...I swear I will."

on the back was a child's writing and a smiley face next to it saying "Nicky and Loony"

* * *

><p>Some thought that came to me. My computer is dying on me so I can't check for errors, so sorry if there are any.<p>

The girls name is Luna, but nick name is Loony.

Please review!


End file.
